


Smashed Windows and Identity Reveals

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Here Be Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harley is surprised, Help, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Irondad ft Harley, M/M, Minor Injuries, Parley, Peter isn't good at keeping his identity a secret, Potatoson, Potatoson?, Tony is used to the craziness that happens around Peter Parker, but not really, i still don't know how to tag, minor mention of injuries, not even really there, okay, parkner, spiderson, this wasn't entirely his fault but the point still stands, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: In all honesty, Harley has no idea how he didn't see it sooner. It was literally so obvious now that he came to think of it.He had known that Peter hadn't been telling the truth when the other teen would spew excuses for missed classes, forgotten homework, and his attendance that was, to put it frankly, absolute crap.But Harley didn't ask. The curiosity was always there in the back of his mind, twisting and turning through possible ideas and realities but he didn't dwell on it.He didn't realise that he would be finding out what it was on a night they were supposed to be meeting in the penthouse living room for a movie and pizza date together.At least not until Spider-Man crashed in through the window.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Here Be Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823302
Comments: 16
Kudos: 275





	Smashed Windows and Identity Reveals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scooter3scooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/gifts).



> This took me forever and I'm soooo sorry!  
> Some stuff came up and writing took a small backseat but I finally got this finished.
> 
> I still have another prompt to do but I promise I'll get to it!
> 
> In the mean time, this is a prompt from my darling, my Ducky, the light of my life, @scooter3scooter.  
> "For the prompts: if you’re up for it I think it would be cool to see a Parkner fic that somehow Harley discovers Peter is Spider-Man :) I dunno what the details would be"
> 
> Lemme tell you, darling, I did NOT know the details either lol. 
> 
> Buuuut here ya go! I'm sorry it took forever🥺

  
  
  


In all honesty, Harley has no idea how he didn't see it sooner. It was literally so obvious now that he came to think of it.

  
  


He had known that Peter hadn't been telling the truth when the other teen would spew excuses for missed classes, forgotten homework, and his attendance that was, to put it frankly, absolute crap.

  
  


Each stuttered response when Peter was asked about his tardiness only solidifying it in Harley's mind.

  
  


But he never said anything and, surprisingly, it didn't actually bother him. He was curious but it wasn't his place. If Peter decided to tell him, cool. If not, he was happy with waiting.

  
  


He also didn't feel comfortable outright asking Peter because he was worried about crossing boundaries even though they were pretty close.

  
  


They had known each other for a while now, having started texting when Tony sent Peter a message that was meant for Harley.

  
  


Tony, after much poking and prodding by Peter to find out who _Country Potato_ was, finally gave the teens each others numbers and now he had to endure constant message notifications, calls, sarcasm, and, to his horror, _flirting._

  
  


So yeah, Harley and Peter had gotten close, their relationship slowly changing to include sneaking glances and rosy cheeks. Eventually MJ couldn't handle their Mutual Pining™ and asked Peter out for Harley.

  
  


But still, Harley didn't push. The curiosity was always there in the back of his mind, twisting and turning through possible ideas and realities but he didn't dwell on it.

  
  


He didn't realise he would be finding out what it was on a night they were supposed to be meeting in the penthouse living room for a movie and pizza date together.

  
  


At least not until Spider-Man crashed in through the window.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Peter was screwed.

  
  


It was supposed to be a good day. It _was_ a good day... until some asshole injected by an obviously DIY super soldier serum practically appeared out of nowhere on Peter's patrol.

  
  


And he started to get annoyed. It was just supposed to be a quick swing through Queens before he would head over to his room in the tower and change before Harley realized that he was there.

  
  


But now… now he was late with a few cuts, bruises, and a very tender sprain in his one ankle. 

  
  


_Thanks, Mr. Wannabe Captain America. I really needed that tonight._

  
  


"How am I gonna hide this and not have Harley notice?" Peter groaned to himself as he swung towards the tower.

  
  


Just as he was about to reach the building, he went to shoot another web to launch himself to the same level as his room.

  
  


Nothing happened. No tell tale _hiss_ and _thwip_ of his webs.

  
  


Peter's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening behind the lenses of his mask as they frantically darted to calculate where he would be landing on the building.

  
  


Luckily instead of being flung too far and having nothing to catch him, he was aimed at the kitchen and living room area of the tower penthouse.

  
  


The only problem was what was in the room, or rather, _who_ was in the room.

  
  


Harley.

  
  


And Peter was headed straight for the window behind the very couch the other teen was perched on.

  
  


Only one thought crossed his mind before he was hitting and breaking through the glass.

  
  


_Shit._

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Harley could only stare in disbelief at the red and blue clad vigilante who was sprawled out on the glass covered floor.

  
  


He was broken out of his shock by a pained groan from said vigilante as he sat up, pieces of glass shifting and crushing from the movement.

  
  


"Yeah, that's gonna leave a mark." 

  
  


He knew that voice.

  
  


Harley would have missed the muttered words if it wasn't for the completely silent room that was about to be decidedly less silent.

  
  


" _Peter!?_ " 

  
  


Spider-Man's, or should he say Peter's, head whipped around to face him, the white eyes of the mask widening comically.

  
  


Peter let out a nervous chuckle. "Uhh… surprise?"

  
  


The other teen could only gape at him.

  
  


"Your definition of surprise needs to be re-checked, Pete." Tony's voice suddenly rang through the room and Harley looked to where the man was standing in the doorway to the living room having been alerted by FRIDAY when Peter crashed through the window.

  
  


Harley's attention was brought back to Peter when he hissed a curse as he tried to stand.

  
  


"Darlin'! Are you okay?" Harley questioned frantically, his accent thick as he darted forwards to help his boyfriend up, wincing at the stumble from Peter when he tried to put pressure on his ankle.

  
  


Before Peter could answer, FRIDAY'S creepily human sounding voice sounded from the speakers that were set around the room.

  
  


"Mini Boss has sustained abrasions and bruises across his upper torso as well as a sprain in his left ankle. There is no need to alert Dr. Cho but she would advise on icing the sprain to prevent swelling as well as disinfecting the cuts." FRIDAY said.

  
  


Despite the A.I's answer, Harley didn't relax until Peter himself said that he was okay.

  
  


Tony helped Peter to his room not wanting him to aggravate his injured ankle before they could ice it. He waited for the teen to get changed and cleaned up and lead him back to the living room where Harley was waiting with an ice pack and a fluffy pillow set on an ottoman for Peter to keep his leg up.

  
  


Tony beckoned Harley towards the kitchen under the guise of getting the other teen some food to give his metabolism, and subsequently his healing factor, a boost.

  
  


Once there Tony turned and rested a hand on Harley's shoulder. "You okay, bud?" Tony asked him, concern lingering in his eyes.

  
  


Harley took a deep breath before letting out in a long sigh. 

  
  


He thought back on the times that Peter was late or would disappear suddenly only to reappear with ruffled hair and clothes, sometimes sporting a slight limp or wincing when he moved certain ways.

  
  


He thought on the school absences and really bad excuses. It all made sense now.

  
  


_How the hell hadn't he noticed? It was actually so obvious._

  
  


Peter was Spider-Man and somehow he wasn't really surprised. Of course his kind and soft hearted boyfriend was somehow one of New York's most famous vigilantes.

  
  


And he was okay with it. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop Peter from being Spider-Man anyway. He knew the second that he heard his voice from behind the red mask.

  
  


"Yeah," He nodded at Tony, "I am okay."

  
  


And he was. It was just another thing to add to his _Reasons To Love Peter Parker_ list.

He was a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not entirely happy with this but I just wanted to get it outso yeah.  
> As usual, it is entirely unedited so all mistakes and typos are mine!  
> Lemme know what you think?🥺  
> (Also, I hit 50,000 words on AO3 and I'm low key proud of myself)


End file.
